Falling Petals
by Jinjing
Summary: jane has finally met her match. Can this playboy cooking prodigy be the one to make jane smile? Or will they end up hating each other forever? JanexOC On haitus
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second fan fiction and it's a story about Jane and her OC pairing kartik from my other story broken memories. **

**A/n: Very important to the story: My other OC the main character of broken memories has the power of turning vampires human. It allows them to grow old, eat food, not sparkle like a disco ball, take away their power, and they can cry. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Stephanie Meyer's characters. I only own kartik, Calandra, Bernadette, and small background characters that I made up.**

**Chapter 1: As different as falling snowflakes**

I looked up to the dark stormy sky as the flames that burned me licked the clouds. I didn't cry. I would not give them the satisfaction that they wanted. What had I done to deserve this? What in the world made me lower than dirt. My anger burned inside me and rage like the fire around me. If felt the thin string that lay in my mind that held my sanity snap. I yelled at the top of my lungs to the sky to the heartless cold people that allowed this to happen.

"I CURSE I CURSE YOU ALL! I HOPE YOU ALL BURN IN HELL! I CURSE YOU WITH EVERY BREATH I TAKE! I HOPE THAT ALL YOUR CROPS WILL FAIL, YOU WILL ALL DIE A SLOW PAINFUL DEATH, AND THAT YOUR CHILDREN'S AND EVERYONE THAT EVER TAKES A BREATH WILL KNOW OF THE COWARDNESS AND LIES YOU HAVE TOLD!" I continue to scream but I would not cry. I cursed every second till I began to succumb to the black smoke and the burning fire. Alec had already closed his eyes. Whether he was dead or fighting away the pain did not bother me all I felt was intense hatred. I closed her eyes also giving away to the burning pain.

:*:*:*:*:

The writhing pain of death left her feeling that she was in hell. The burning pain never stopped as it ate her from inside her blood vessels. It felt like an eternity had passed when she woke up gasping for air. Soon Jane realizes it was not necessary to breathe. The foggy film that covered her senses was gone. She lay on the floor of a small room. Getting up she saw a Guard approaching her. A power inside of Jane overtook her and she saw the guard crumple to the grown screaming in pain. A feeling of pure joy crept over her. Every bone in her body jittered with excitement in inflicting pain. She stopped when a man with long dark hair walked in. He looked at the guard screaming on the ground. The smile on his face immediately appeared. Taking a big swooping bow he introduced himself.

"Hello Jane I am Aro and I am the leader of the volturi."

:*:*:*:*:

**6:11 a.m. dharavi**

A young boy of 10 years old ran quickly through the slums clenching tightly to a bundle of flowers. An angry shopkeeper tried keeping pace with him but was held back by the cluttered streets. Soon all the shopkeeper could do was yelling after him and shake his head in frustration. The boy turned jogging backwards to give the shopkeeper a small salute and flashed his surprisingly mischievous smile. He continued to run until he came upon a small hospital. He walked through the familiar rundown halls and their distinctive old smell. His destination was a small room at the end of a hall way. The sun was beginning to rise catching the little dust particles that danced around the room. Almost like a scene from the stories that his mother spun each night, he came upon his sleeping beauty, his princess.

"Kartik you're here." His princess said with a tired voice. A small light smile spread across her face under the breathing mask. Her eyes fluttered using all their energy not to close. Kartik silently stood next to the bed with the flowers outstretched. He mumbled from embarrassment, "I brought you some flowers Divya." Her smile seemed to glow even more from the act of kindness.

"You didn't have to get me anything kartik."

"But you're my princess Divya."

"You're my brother kartik."

"That's why you're my princess. I have to take care of you and make sure when your prince arrives that he's a good guy." His sister gave a weak laugh that gave way to harsh coughing. A nurse came rushing in breaking the storybook spell that surrounded the room. He knew that soon another nurse would shoo him out so he quickly placed the flowers in the empty vase and hugged his sister good bye.

"I love you kartik"

"I love you Divya" Kartik walked out back into the streets to the hot Indian sun. It would be another humid day in the slums. He stretched like cat before shoving his hands into his tattered shorts pockets. On days like these he could really relax. He didn't have to report to work or scavenge through the dumps for anything useful. He just let his mind wander about pulling at different ideas. Without noticing it Kartik found his way into the metropolitan area of the city. Very little people paid attention to the slum boy who aimlessly wandered the streets. He finally stood still when he smelled a pot of curry cooking. His stomach growled at the teasing smell. Kartik let his nose lead him to a back alley way with crated and boxes. He stepped onto the crates to look into a high window. Inside he saw student chefs giving their mentor the dishes that he made. Each time he gave a subtle look of disapproval before sending them off. Before turning of the lights he stepped over to a steaming pot. He took a sip checking its taste but again disapproval came. He sighed rubbing his brows about to turn off the stove but was called from the hallway. He rushed out barely touching the light switch. The rest of the kitchen was plunged into dim light except for the glow of the stove. Kartik watched and waited to see if the mentor would return but nothing stirred. His stomach growled with food so close. With urge of hunger he crawled in through the open window. He leapt quietly like a cat to the floor. He found a clean spoon and dipped it into the curry. Kartik immediately tasted what had caused the mentor's disapproval. There was something missing that was supposed to tie the dish together. In a spark of creativity kartik rushed to wash his hands and started grabbing ingredients. He worked quietly and quickly with precise movements and an unbroken concentration. He stood on crates to just reach the stove. His hands flew across the cutting board with a knife that was two times to big for his hands. Soon the smell of unity filled the room and wafted down the corridor. The mentor sat at his desk scribbling down notes and trying to find what had gone wrong with the curry. He felt like he was missing something but it wasn't the recipe that bothered him. He opened the door letting some fresh air in along with the smell of a finely made curry. It hit him. He realized that in his rush to respond he left the stove on. He dashed down the hall so not to wake the others. Stopping short of the door he realized someone was in the kitchen. He peered around the doorway seeing a small boy standing on a stool pouring the pot of his failed curry into dishes. He took care in the dish presentation so it would be flawless. When he finished he sat down and looked up to the ceiling saying a few quiet words before carefully eating the curry. He took every second to savor the taste. The mentor leaned in but accidentally set a bucket of apples tumbling over. In a flash kartik dashed for the window and out into the moonless night. Left behind the mentor aimlessly tasted the soup. His eyebrows raised in surprise by the taste of the soup. It was like the story of the shoemaker. An elf had come in the middle of the night and took care of his failed work. He hoped one day he would meet this elf once again.

:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:

Kartik came ever day and watched the cooking class. He did this for 5 years straight everyday at the same time. At home he would fill his room with all his cooking supplies, ingredients, and books. His brothers complained endlessly of sharing their already cramp room with cooking supplies. This work had finally paid off when the mentor of the cooking school had an open competition. Around him students from prestigious culinary schools milled about. He never realized how famous this school was. He laughed softly to himself to the fact he studied at a world-renown culinary school. All the others were from middle class or higher backgrounds. Many looked at the boy from the slums with questioning looks. The competition was underway with all the chefs working at a furious pace. Western dishes popped up on counters of the competitors. Kartik worked the same as he did that fateful night. He took great care in his art form. The mentor watched from afar at the boy performing his magic. That one boy's technique reminded him of the elf that visited him long ago. The first plates where lined on the table to taste. Throughout the tasting he watched kartik with a careful eye. After dismissing 34 other promising chefs' only kartik and the most skilled student who had studied with the best chefs in Europe were left. He whispered to his colleagues

"Do you know where that kid is from?"

"That one? He's from the slums."

"He is? How does he know those techniques? Only the best are able to execute those." He wondered aloud . The boy had an undeniable calmness as he presented the dish. It was simple but the presentation was fantastic. Carrots, beets, and radishes were cut into delicate flowers and leaves. His eyes popped opened as he tasted the magical curry. It was just like the little elf's but better. It was decided then and there kartik's future was in cooking. For another five years kartik studied under the best chefs in India. At his home in the slums neighbors would watch as he performed his magic. Divya would watch from her hospital bed has her brother would prepare her dinner. Her condition had not improved but seeing her brother succeed was enough for her.

:*:*:*:*:*:

Kartik flipped lazily through the tour book on the stuffy bus. It was humid and hot in Italy but not as bad as the Indian summers he had gone through. He started to drift off but was jerked awake when the bus slammed on its brakes. On cue peoples complaints buzzed loudly like an annoying fly. Kartik picked up the magazine plastered on his face to a jaw dropping sight. The volturi castle loomed above them. So this was where he was working for the next few years. _Not bad kartik you choose the right job_. Starting his daydream he was stopped by his superiors that yelled for everyone to start unloading. All the staff poured out like ants unloading the supplies.

A few minutes later kartik dropped the heavy sacks of potato. He arched his back stretching over trying to stand up straight. He popped out a lighter and a cigarette and said "I'm going to take a break." After he lit his cigarette he continued to stretch his arms out. He walked down the hall slumping down on some crates. He played with the necklace his grandmother gave him after he told her about the job. She said it would protect him from the vampires that roamed here. So far he had seen none but that was going to change when he heard rush of angry footsteps. He got up to investigate and saw a little girl that sparkled and was dressed all in black kicking a pile of leaves with immense power. A snowstorm of autumn leaves exploded around her. She continued her fit of rage by kneading the fallen leaves violently into the ground with her mary-janes.

"Someone has anger problems." He thought aloud. Not realizing what he had done he continued watching her. The girl whipped around giving the most malicious look he had ever seen. _Shit, if looks could kill I'd be through 15 life cycles already. _Kartik thought realizing his mistake. He stepped forward figuring it was already too late to run.

"Didn't your mother tell you to stay out of other people's problems?" she snapped.

"You know being spiteful isn't good for you?" he sarcastically replied.

"Smoking isn't healthy either."

"Touché. You're very smart for a little kid." Kartik put out his cigarette and threw it off to the side before walking closer to her.

"I'm not a little kid." Her eyes blazed from the insulting comment.

"What? Seriously you have to be at least 10 years old!"

"I'm 15!" she screamed defiantly.

"In vampire or human years?"

"If you put it in human years I'm more then 2 millenniums older than you."

"You're still not 15. Plus you're flat as a board!" He tugged at the top of her shirt for emphasis. She flinched in surprise but then slapped his hand away. She blushed so hard that even her ears turned a bright red.

"YOU…YOU…BASTARD!" she spat at with her embarrassment quickly turning into hate. She began glaring straight into his very soul but her face fell when she saw nothing was happening to him. "What?"

_Thank you grandma you just saved my sorry butt. _"Sorry but vampire powers don't work" He showed her his necklace. "Old Indian protecting charm."

"Just shut up!" she began crying and crumpled down with a thump sitting in what was left of the pile of leaves.

_Great going kartik you made her cry._ He squirmed uncomfortably but walked over to her covering her in his shadow. She looked up and at that point his heart stopped. She seemed so sad and upset. Something else had happened before he pushed her around.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah sorry is right." She sniffed looking away to wipe her runny nose.

'It also seems that it's not all my fault." Hitting the right button she broke down telling everything that had happened. Kartik listened carefully and found all she was lonely. He settled on the ground next to her. She continued to cry and he gave her his special handkerchief to blow her nose. When she finished he outstretched his hand to her.

"How 'bout a fresh start my name is kartik and yours is?"

"Jane."

"Well Jane that's a very pretty name. Hopefully next time I see you you'll be smiling." Kartik out of nowhere lifted her downcast face and kissed her on the lips. Before she could react he jumped up stuffing his hands in his pocket. He turned flashing his most boyish smile before turning and whistling away. He heard silence as she computed what had happen then an ear piercing scream of realization.

He placed his hand to his lip thoughtfully at the weird feeling he had but brushed it off by joking around "you still can make the ladies scream kartik." He said smugly to himself before breaking out into to laughter.

**Please Review! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Who do you think you are?**

Jane stormed down the corridor. Helpless bystanders swore they could hear movie battle music when she threw others against the walls. Those were the lucky ones. If they tried to run she would stare at them unleashing her mental pain on them. Just before Jane could throw another low-level vampire, Adede with her springy curls appeared in front of her.

"Jane what are you doing?"

"Go away grasshopper it's none of your damn business." Jane placed her hand on Adede's forehead and pushed the little girl down into the stone floor. She didn't know why she did that. Yes Adede annoyed her but it was a bit harsh. She shook her head trying to empty her guilty conscious. Jane volturi NEVER felt guilt. She would not let some guy whose smile reminded her of the Cheshire cat and kissed her change her personality. Who did he think he was? How could he just talk to her like that and kiss her? That man there was a womanizing playboy. He was rude and he talked to her like they were familiar. Jane kicked down the large wooden doors of the library and began pushing over tables and carts of books.

"Gosh this just de ja vu again isn't it. First I storm from Marcus telling me to stop pushing guys away and get with someone. Now I have this rude and arrogant guy kiss me. And I'm back again fuming." She said to herself. lazily she flopped herself on one of the tables grabbing some magazines. She began ripping little tiny tears slowly. She imagined kartik being slowly ripped apart like a piece of paper. If anything could make her better it was imagining painful ways to kill others. Even if it was just in her head it gave her some satisfaction. Once all the magazines were ripped into such small pieces that they slipped through her hand like fine sand was she interrupted. A weak servant stood meekly in the doorway.

"A-Aro w-wants t-t-o s-see y-you." He stammered out softly. He had obviously seen and heard Jane's warpath of destruction.

"whatever." Jane waved him away deciding he was too weak to even bother with. She hopped off the table brushing her pants and shirt of the magazine dust. Whatever Aro wanted she didn't really have patience for. If he was drunk again she would be pushed to the edge for the third time this day. Jane took her sweet time to the throne room. When she entered it was obvious Aro was done dealing with Jane for the next few days.

"Jane my pet, I do not think it takes you that long to walk from library to here?"

"Dear master, I don't think it would kill you to wait one dang second." Everyone in the room was taken aback. From his throne, Caius with hoarse voice complained "Oh dear so much for a quiet afternoon." He face palmed himself. Aro's pale face began turning red from his building anger.

"JANE YOU WILL NOT MAKE ME WAIT! I HOPE YOU DO REALIZE JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE ONE OF MY FAVORITES DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT! YOU CAN BE DISPOSED OF AND YOU WILL IF YOU CONTINUE LIKE THIS! THE DAMGE YOU DID TO CASTLE I WANT YOU TO APOLIGIZE AND YOU ARE NOT TO BE DISRESPECTFUL TO ANYONE. I WILL PUT YOU IN YOUR PLACE IF I NEED TO!" Jane was silent looking to the ground. It had been like he had slapped her. "do you understand" He whispered still filled with anger. His hands shook trembling he came up to her when she didn't answer. Jane looked up into Aro's cold red eyes. "do you understand?" he hissed. Not giving her time to answer he grabbed her neck slamming her down to the cold marble floor. Her breath rushed out . Still with his hand around her neck he whispered in her ear.

"you are disposable. I can get rid of you just like that. Never forget your place. You are nothing" Aro walked away back into the hallway that lead to the tower. Jane continued to lie on the floor. Her eyes were shocked. When she got up she was in a daze. Entering the shared living room of the guard wing she found everyone sitting there. They all looked up unsure what to do.

"what are you looking at?" Jane yelled distressed. Alec jumped up from his spot between Afton and Santiago to help his sister. He looked concerned at her neck. They still shared their pain. Jane tried to walk away but alec grabbed her shoulder and hugged her. Only her brother truly knew her pain. They both walked together back to Jane's room. Jane sat on her bed waiting as alec grabbed her brush and took out her pony tail. She remained silent as alec carefully brushed her Blonde hair.

"Jane what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"I know you're much smarter than the Jane a few minutes ago. What happened." what was a question seemed more like a demand.

"Marcus asked me if I felt jealous that you had found someone you loved. He told me I should try finding someone or at least not kill, maim, or seriously injure any guy that talks to me."

"that might not be a bad thing." Jane glared at her brother.

"you killed a guy who asked you if you have any gum. If you didn't want to give him gum you could've said you didn't have any. But Nooooo you had to go cray cray up on his butt and kill him." Alec said imitating Heidi and the weird terms she used. He even copied her irritating diva hand snap. Jane tried to stop the laugh building up in her by thinking of kartik. Her happiness was immediately stopped by the thought of the kiss. She readjusted herself so her legs hung off the side of the bed.

"And after Marcus talked to me this rude and arrogant guy talks to me like he knows me. It's just raining douche bags today." Jane slumped her head down onto the covers. Alec stopped brushing her hair and got up. Turning her head she saw Alec walk out and come back with a bucket. In an instant Jane was clinging to the curtains far out of reach of any flying water.

"Jane come down. You're not an effin' cat plus there's no water in here. I just wanted to get you up and stop your moping." Jane slipped down the curtain. Tossing the bucket back, Alec held both of Jane's shoulders. "Hey whatever happened, just be yourself Jane…" he paused thinking back on his words "Actually just be a little open minded Jane." With a tussle of hair Alec was gone. Jane picked up the fallen brush and began brushing her hair again. Muttering to herself she'd declared "everyone is really out to get me today." She looked at her reflection in the mirror across the room. How long ago had it been since she last really looked at her reflection? Her sharp eyes stared back at her answering her question. It had been at the river a few days before she died. Jane closed her eyes trying to remember how the water rushed over her hand and how Alec held her hand as they walked the grassy fields back home. Slumping back down on to the bed Jane sat with the brush in her lap searching it for answers. Her blonde hair hung frizzy from the horrible brushing. Legs crossed at ankle and down casted eyes, for the first time in her undead life Jane let herself become vulnerable.

**Please review.**


End file.
